Gay agents and shipwrights
by Behappynow
Summary: One shots about Water 7 and Cipher poles favorite Leopard and Giraffe. Sometimes Aus.
1. Drunk shipwrights are sad

Kaku managed to squeeze pass the few carpenters merrily drinking, crossing the bar with a grin and saluting mockingly to strangers passed out on the floor. Drinking had no articular affect on him that he liked- so he didn't, and enjoyed being the only sober person around because he gets to see all his friends at only their best behavior. He sat beside Lucci at the bar, giving a wave of a hand to Blueno before the bartender could offer him a drink. Not that Blueno didn't already know about his avoidance but only to be polite. He smiled and slung an arm over his shoulder, glancing at the drink halfway gone in Lucci's hands. Hattori had fluttered only slightly before settling back on Lucci's shoulder before Kaku looked into his clouded eyes. Even intoxicated, it seemed the man didn't relinquish an ounce of dignity about the mission, which is a grateful trait in an agent-(Except if you were Jyabura, who exclaimed being a good case of drunk was doing stupid things.)

"What do you reckon we take a roll in the hay tonight?" It's a probing joke, one tolerated in the guise of a mission, and a bond close enough to Lucci that he didn't _actually_ care but played along with the silly joke. Lucci, a master of making people think the wrong good things so he could do even worse terrible actions. It made him an agent worth reckoning and admiring to the government. He gave a moment of mocking consideration, before pushing against the counter and wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulder to steady himself. A woman -a civilian not a shipwright- drinking next to them gave them a loud hoot that almost made Kaku blush and Lucci didn't care much at all.

"Now, now. A foot over the other." After pushing their way through the drunk haze of the bar, the outside world (sober and asleep, two minor priorities right now) a cold chill in the air swept pass. Kaku was glad for the excuse of pressing himself against Lucci for the warmth, and it seemed he didn't mind either (of course he wouldn't mind, wearing only a wife beater). The stone path had a mild sooth of water over them, with the moon high and late night stragglers like themselves basking in it with awe. If this was how a night in a bar was like in comparison to cipher pole, a sun always shining and drinks a case of loner's regret, he _might_ understand Paulie's addiction.

"Kaku." Lucci's head hovered above his own and his voice sent chills from his ears to his neck. He turned partially and attempted to look him in the eyes, but after hearing nothing but a joke of a voice for an entire year, its shaken him up for Lucci to break character so easily. His voice wasn't even coarse, just as smooth as it always as has been. That was new, or perhaps Lucci was finally just tired—Kaku bowed his head down and hummed in response. The stars were twinkling.

"You shouldn't have come here." His voice grew quieter and he slowed them to a complete stop in the middle of the walkway, and Kaku's jaw tightened before he glanced around them. A merchant was eyeing them from a distance in his boat, two woman were staring intently at them from behind the fruit counter and they were all so _obviously_ looking at them. Kaku _fucking knew_ that Lucci noticed too but the arm around his shoulder was now wrapped around his waist and the other hand had a firm grip on the back of his head. He gapped for a second in embarrassment before looking up at Lucci, who looked angry, tired, bored, never sad- and looking right at him with none of those feelings.

"Why? I've managed to find a place here." He's managed to blend in, smooth out the lines, he could well become stronger than Jyabura with the training he's doing here. Lucci scowled, before gripping Kaku's hair and Rob Lucci didn't hug people because he was trained not to, but Rob Lucci of Galley La walking home drunk with Kaku would be as dotting to Kaku as much as Rob Lucci of Galley La felt like it (Kaku would realize later, that he didn't rationalize his senses to separate them and accepted the love with all the fiber of Kaku the agent, the shipwright, Lucci's _friend_ ) but names weren't important or gawking civilians with the older man, _oh dear_ , brushing his lips against his neck and wrapping his arms around his back.

"You won't let go." And Kaku wouldn't, and he sobered at the though of a lifetime ago before water 7, before cipher pole, before training to be an agent on homeland. To saving a drowning boy and leading him places and being saved. He couldn't forget the killer child who had saved his life, and brought him onto a government ship. They knew that had been mission protocol on Lucci's behalf- Kaku had mistaken obligation for kindness but that had been enough for him till even now. Flashes of terrible people came into mind and he gripped onto Lucci's back.

"Let's go home- people are watching." Lucci didn't bother to move, still and like a stone. Kaku sighed, and Lucci lifted his head and he managed to fit into the crook of his neck. The stars were cloudy tonight, the person in the house they were currently nuzzling in front of had the radio turned up to an old jazz song. The static would take over at times, and he'd rub his thumb anxiously on the strap of Lucci's overalls before it came back to a belting woman and a sax. Kaku grinned when he saw a flash of yellow and blue coming towards them, albit staggering. With an amused tone, he murmured "Paulie's coming this way."

Kaku laughed at the sour look on Lucci's face and they began to walk again, the stars covered by the clouds. if Lucci squeezed his shoulder for no reason, he would remember forever perhaps- because Lucci was right, he couldn't let a single thing go. Flashes of terrible and beautiful things and Lucci came to mind. It wasn't nice but not as terrible flashbacks were for him. When they arrived at their apartment, Hattori flew quickly upstairs to fall asleep on his perch while Lucci grumbled on their way up.

Kaku frowned when Lucci pushed past the bathroom to the bedroom but he guessed with how things were going tonight, clothes were coming off anyways. He didn't let go till they toppled into the bed and they were both wrapped up in their own corners. A comforting silence stretched through the room, strewn in the comforter and before he felt himself drift away, the bed dipped and Kaku turned to see Lucci staring again.

He smiled softly. "You've never looked at me so much, Rob." The man blinked, rolled and propped his elbows beside his face and Lucci dipped his weight into him. If there's something _only_ Kaku would call Lucci, it was intimate- It was the man's dirty desire to get close and make someone squirm for a last breath, or having a bird on his shoulder or shoving a finger through someone's heart or kissing someone for so long they needed to take a large breath afterwards.

It wasn't that Lucci was amateur, or didn't want to, it's just there wasn't an importance- With them just chest to chest and holding close, _intimate,_ because no carnal pleasure was needed or even wanted. They could just have embracing and speaking without caring and thoughtless drifting, a foreign and forbidden enjoyment between assassins. Kaku trailed pecks of kisses against Lucci's ear, and only frowned for a falling black hair on his face and making him take his hands off for an even more unpleasant second to brush it away. Perhaps it was stifling, starting to perspire, and only bumping inconveniently more than kissing. It made up with holding close, with whispering affection (never Lucci- he preferred to listen, and Kaku loved speaking them) and their hands would come and go into grasps at angles (never Kaku- Lucci enjoyed the geometrical body kaku shied away from).

It was easy, and if this became more heated than normal, it was quickly forgotten. The only importance was the mission, and all of CP9 leaping in head first to take the world they have swore to reign in from its chaos. The soon to be murder and betrayal of Water 7 is a stepping stone in justice, an importance to every piece of destruction they'll reign, and especially their last- because CP9 will go out in a silent explosion of events. This caressing, soft looks, and the strength drawn from each other had nothing to do with being important, but Kaku indulged that perhaps in his own heart, a heart existing despite every trial that has ever happened, it was. The sun was already up when he woke up and Lucci was gone.


	2. Shipwrights and badly done proposals

Lucci was good at acting

He was good at pretending, playing, and looping people around to dance to his will and make complete fools of every mission variable that landed in his unfortunate grasp. He could pull apart someone's mind, and place the fake persona of a man who speaks through a pigeon and came to work every day as a front. There was only the single problem that arose each time him and his partner faced with their opposite sexes. The constant need to point out her 'blatant' affections for him, his blatant 'affections' for her, that they never had to deal with when Kaku was just his teenage prodigy sidekick (she denied it, but records show she _was_ considered a prodigy like him).

He wouldn't deny that he respects her as an agent, and enjoyed her dashing humor- she was simple, easily intractable and followed without needing the physiological rubbish. Many soldiers preserved to need exclamations, crying, or other hindrances as she stained herself with blood and bottled her sorrows. She had simple hobbies, enjoyed routine like he did and sometimes in mellow of moments, they exchanged drinks and chuckles. She's young, level headed and strong enough to join CP9, but a kind personality made her a likable person. This made the job easier to blend into and easier to ease her way into places then sneaking inside the crooks of the matter. Companionship was a perfect cover for two people to join at the same time and to live together, but had they been same sex, perhaps they wouldn't get all the giggling.

"So what I'm saying, is that instead of letting her come to you, just get out! You have to be a man about these sort of things, make a statement that you're grandkids will laugh about."Sipping his drink and looking at Paulie passively as one could be with tedious talk. The man had become dead set on getting them together, and insistent of pieces of 'relationship advice' when Kaku left the line of sight (Kaku said he did the same to her, a wistful smile that accompanied made him frown). They proved all things he's heard before, and came daily. So Break time had dissolved into 'daily inquires about something that was nonexistent.'

"I don't need any more advice, especially from you!" Hattori's feathers fluttered next to his head, and comforted him that break would be over soon. Paulie just narrowed his eyes and turned away, before straightening his back and smirking. "Our relationship is completely fine as it is, coo coo."

"Listen, you may be playing the 'shy village boy' act. I get it, you've been friends for a long time, don't want to ruin anything- but if you don't act now, she'll assume you're never interested and be heartbroken forever, both of you." A few others had joined in, nodding and shaking of heads. He blinked, the countdown in his head done and he threw the paper that had wrapped his sandwich right into Paulie's face.

"I believe, in her words to be exact, is that it's quite possible for different genders to be friends, choo." He had perhaps imitated her sassy feministic remarks, but it worked in that a few looked apologetic. On the first week of being a worker there, she had bent it into everyone's head to treat her with the respect she deserved, no fawning or using 'you're a girl' excuses took a few years off your life with Kaku's icy smile and Kalifa's sneering. Soon the 'be a man' talk dwindled into 'be a tough shipwright', and surprisingly the burley of men, especially paulie's type, were completely fine with it.

"Look, of course i understand! Me and her, we're good pals and i even sneak the meek some drinks. It's different with you two though, hell, you pack each other's lunches!" He said smugly, and Lucci looked down at the sandwich in his hands already at it's last bite.

The only reason this happened is that she had morning walks (that translated to mission duties at times, then he would join) and she stopped by the market to get groceries. She'd make a decent lunch, and set up her own for Lucci to 'pay back' as he would be up then for her to finally get ready. It was clean, easy, and came with the benefits that only energetic hands could create a sandwich neatly than tired ones. (She never complained if the meals she had were sloppy, a quick comment of 'food being the same in the end').

"I'm starting to wonder if this is Galley-La, or a gossip cafe. I'm going back to work, choo." Lucci stood up and headed over to his area of work. Better to get back to that pirate's ship than speak with bozos any more. The others were chuckling low and childish, mumbling about young love in a way that was starting to bother him.

He was good at acting, but appearing this attached to Kaku was never part of the show, and he is going to fix that before it got out of hand.

* * *

Kaku had landed on both feet, huffing and moved pass by her coworkers with a grin. The rush of wind always put her in a good mood, and considering it was part of her job, she was naturally in said grace most of the time. Walking into the courtyard again, she eased her way around supplies to the men sitting on a bench outside of the gate. The four of them had stayed at ease it seemed, eyeing up the place, and she ignored the eyes that travel alongside her body and would sneer away. Unlike most in the world, she lacked a single curve on her body. Everything was muscle, lanky limbs, and breasts that were tiny and pressed- she wouldn't have it any other way as she spoke to the brash men.

"...That would land you around the 300 ranges, if you still want to put in those cannons." She explained thoroughly about the damaged ship, looking at the faces fall on the pirates, losing their ease that translated to the 'refusal to pay evil pirate trademark laughter'. The captain, leaned forward and pursed his lips into a deep frown, and leaned on his hand.

"Maybe since you like us happy, girly, you could lower that down to a much more...agreeably notion." The man's mouth was heavily coated with peppermints, and disgusting her in the way that he believed he's being charming. The lackies next to him laughed, and poked to each other, speaking with ease (as if she wasn't there, to her added annoyance) that no woman could resist 'such charm'.

"I'm sorry sonny, but if you want anything lower, you'll have to talk to the finance department. I'm just telling you what the price will be about."

"Now, a little lady like you should know how to deal with some desk work, right?" She huffed, but merely crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm a shipwright, not a secretary, that isn't my job. Now, I must get going if you're not planning on taking the deal." The air became silent, humor faded, and they glared, and she couldn't bare the urge to let her face morph into a toothy grin. "Little boys like you should know how to deal with money, huh?"

"You fucking Grandma!" He whipped his club around to smack into her, but she quickly jumped up, laughing as she notice that others had gathered around, the other carpenters just rolling their eyes and giving the pirates glares. She rushed back to the ground, and swept a clean kick into the one of them into another of the thugs.

"Oi! Kaku, watch out-" She could barely hear till she felt a hand grip her entire torso, the air knocked out of her as she was jerked up by

when did they have a half giant with them?

"Ha! Knew you'd come! Kill that bitch already!" The pirates cheered and sagged about, and she rolled her eyes. This is cringeworthy by itself, and she spotted the top hat some ways away in the crowd, making a blush prickle her neck. She'd rather not appear so weak in front of Lucci, nor feed the rumor mill with something silly like him saving her from nasty pirates. She gripped the fingers around her, and yanked at them, prying them off, and jumping away from the giant pirate. She turned around with a smirk, but

"Lucci?" The pirate had already been knocked down, unconscious and the other about being chased away with an earnest by the other shipwrights who had been watching amusingly. The man was silent, as usual, but his demeanor radiated irritation, but not at spiteful at anyone (she's spent far too much time with him to know the difference). It's probably from her getting handled, or because she hadn't been simple and gotten the fight over with quickly. She mused with an apologetic smile to him and only glanced to see a group of civilians were watching them with giggles. Most times she found the sight charmingly sweet, but with Lucci's enamor as it was, not the best time to be dealing with his seething angry.

"All of these silly rumors are worse than they should be." He talked casually, or hattori did, and Kaku took a moment to understand what he meant wasn't the pirates. She knew how nitpick worthy that most of the gossip can be when presented with them, but here it felt light hearted and merely an eagerness that she found endearing and annoying. At least here it was mindless confection yet at Cipher Pole such relationship nitpick could be used against you (or worst Fukuro spread it faster).

"they're not that bad. Worst I've heard is that we're having an affair." She teased lightly, brushing off excess dirt that managed to appear on her hat, and he, to her shock, furrowed his eyebrows. The whispers around them intensified and she understood that with full heart. His face hadn't moved much in public since they've gotten there, his patience and control fantastic, but she barely had time to process what he said afterwards.

"Let's get married. Just get it over with. Next Saturday, after work. I'll set an appointment." She gaped at him, feeling her face drain, and the voices chattering around them went silent. This was rather….sudden, and a hint of strange. Lucci was rather insensitive to what people said, always ignored the comments he didn't find interesting from noncombatants. To make it even worse, his hands reached forward and tangled one hand into her own and her face heating up and, oh boy, is it hotter here this morning wow that sun sure is relenting. (it was even more unnervingly funny that her hand was bigger than his, and rather smooth haha oh boy).

soon enough she noticed that she hadn't said anything to respond yet even though he was still looking at her.

"...We never dated." she offered weakly, and shook her head, to get rid of the red on her face. There must be a reason for this, something like a diversion, perhaps a suspicion on their cover. His face returned to a neutral look, and Hattori saluting as he would in a silly manner.

"We live together, and we've know each other since childhood, choo choo!" She bit her lips, and looked to the side. the scary thing about this, was that it _was_ true and...This was ridiculous, and it reminded her of her foolish junior years with her distracting crush, so she just sighed and nodded with a squeeze of their fingers.

"Sure, but I might be a bit. I have to get some work turned in then."

"SHE SAID YES!?" She wouldn't admit that perhaps her cheeks heated up again as the others around them had cheered, cried, and were all around shock. She felt like doing the same, but for _not_ positive reasons. Lucci kept holding her hand.

* * *

"So was there- is there even a- what reason!-"

She felt flustered and angry, her features were ruffled and was pressing the door shut after passing yet another person congratulating them.

After returning to work, it became a goldmine of congratulations, their friends proud of them getting 'past their shyness', and it was reluctantly left to Paulie for planning a 'respectful wedding ceremony' no matter how much she sputtered against it. Even Iceburg had caught wind to drop by and tell them that they could have a week off on their wedding day (which they had politely declined). Kalifa had raised an eyebrow, but shrugged in response when Lucci gave her a pointed look that said something Kaku hadn't caught. She had spent the rest of the day huddle into her tracksuit, mumbling away to any snickering bystanders in their neighborhood when they walked home together. (Lucci was rubbing the burn in by holding her hand and she had dug her nails into his hand more than once).

"I was tired of the rumors. Besides, it won't change anything." She sighed, rubbing her forehead, and turned away to stalk into the kitchen. She might have made it a point to put the pot on the stove a bit too harsh, but she let her hands go to autopilot in fixing dinner.

There was a reason for this, something more than being annoyed by rumors or even the snide remarks of coworkers that would find themselves tucked into their daily lives. Sure, it did lower her standards but surely this must be humiliating for him too. She paused for a second, and looked pause to the man who was seated inside of the living room with a look that didn't say another to her but being otherwise bored. Maybe he was bored- he had a weird sense of humor, maybe he was adding another knife to twist in the backstab soon to come.

Of course, she wouldn't want that- weddings have never been proven in her experience to be anything less of a farce on this scale, so obviously it was. it was

it was strange

"I'll be back." He had stood up again, and she looked at him irritatedly. They had just gotten back, and she was making something under the hour to cook, and wanted to go blow off some steam with her nightly trainings.

"Be quick." She barely got the words out before he shut the door, leaving her alone with a boiling pot, and the uncharacteristic feeling of wanting to give Rob Lucci a good reason to avoid her shigans.


	3. Literally just happy ex-agents

"It's nice today." For once Lucci agrees with a hum, better than what kaku would have gotten from those five years betraying.

And it really was, with a sky full of light clouds and a tidy island with grasses a pretty light green, it's like this wasn't the grand line. Everything had been nice today, has been for weeks of fighting and recovering. Lucci had transformed after that fight with the strawhats, or at least he treated Kaku in this new light of affection that he was considering as Lucci's reflection after being so close to death. He cherished these moments in his time of peace, traveling with the remaining CP9. Kaku was leaning on the beam of the hotel, with a carving knife carefully pulling detail out of the piece of wood just slightly bigger than his hand. Lucci was seated so close, with an arm wrapped neatly around Kaku's waist that all the man did was wrap his arm tighter when Kaku leaned more to the right, against Lucci's chest.

He was content, alone from the others with the warmth of company and his favorite hobby at hand. His duties of murdering wouldn't be over, of course, but the weight of the blood he spilled didn't rear their ugly stains. That wasn't mullings for now though, not when he could feel the abandonment of formality for comfort by finding the content embrace simply enough. He glanced at the tiny face he was creating in the wood, the hair and eyes that carved into a child's simplicity. Lucci was careful, moving slow as to not bump his elbows until realizing it was more that he was resting his forehead slightly against the back of his skull so that Kaku could feel Lucci's lips on his ears every small move.

He was grinning stupidly right now, he _knew he had to be,_ but this kind of affection was rather rare with the type of group that they traveled with and didn't offer for the kind of quiet alone time that the both of them enjoyed. Without the use of words, Lucci tended for sign language but otherwise didn't voice his thoughts. Some would say that not wanting to speak would be unnerving but the way that Lucci seemed so content with their antics of signing to bother Jyabura and private messages between them was more of a comfortable fall back. It was a connection that Lucci had created and Kaku had quickly reciprocated with all the love that he could feel for someone that preferred slaughter.

Lucci was rubbing circles on top of Kaku's knees until he felt a hand nudge at the carving tools in his hands. Kaku looked up playfully but put them down to withdraw deeper into their embrace by tucking his head under Lucci's chin. His arms were strew to the side except for his left hand bend just enough for him to rub his thumb in Lucci's thigh. He wanted to sigh and talk about _feelings_ but of course he bit back his tongue. He didn't want to say anything out of line that would comprise either of them. Mostly Kaku because he didn't think Lucci was the type to be compromised by _feelings._ Kaku was though, and the mere thought of it was shoved roughly around by his ego and pride ninety percent of the time.

"Kaku." The voice was unexpected. But Lucci was mostly unexpected and everything else was what Kaku already knows, so he doesn't miss a beat.

"hm?"

"You make me happy."

"hmm." He was smiling even worst now, his face was kinda aching now. He turned around so he could wrap his arms around Lucci as well, moving his legs to the side and nestle closer. The fact he was nestling with Rob Lucci would make most blanch. He loved it.

"I love you." It was so _Lucci_ to say passionate things like a symptom of a terminal disease and that made kaku chuckle. That didn't mean his heart didn't flutter and his palms didn't sweat, or the fact he was blinking faster. Lucci's hands drummed quietly on the boards of the house quietly and his other arm was holding him closer.

"I love you too."


	4. Sweetie pie shipwrights amiright?

Chapter 2 was edited thanks to CaptainKicky noting that it is a bit hard to read. Thanks for the review and enjoy the read!

* * *

Everything about long term undercover missions were slow, and lacked the accurate taste of reaching a conclusion. It wasn't like they weren't doing anything, but more that these documents were staying the one step ahead of them than they predicted- which was annoying at best, downright disgusting waste of time normally. Water 7 was a town of prosperity, lacking the thrill that Lucci signed up for when he found bloodshed his hobby and the government his enabler.

It was how people would move and think sedately than everything, being considered the same level as the shipwrights was another staple on his pride. At least Kalifa had the respect of her co-workers in the office, but even Kaku had seemed to find something interesting here that he could only see as barely intriguing to him. Of course, with Kaku now a legal adult, his eyes wandered more then he would turn away with the tips of his ears burning. That was a entertaining to dwell on at times, but wore off fast.

"What are you doing." Lucci was pacing throughout the entire apartment at the moment, and Kaku was arriving home late, trying to hold the groceries while closing the door. Lucci only managed to wave his hand in acknowledge and continuing the pace. He went throughout the washing room, the kitchen and the bathroom in the varied patterns of going around the table or around the other corner of the table. This mission was getting better by the second.

The younger man stared in amusement, before sighing and finally closing the door with his foot, and placed the bags down. Kaku had put himself between the counter and the table, meaning that there was now only one pace route. Great. "Weren't you pacing when I left too?"

"Yes. This mission isn't getting anywhere." Kaku was putting away the small condiments, and Lucci took to helping him with them only because of boredom. Kaku looked at him coyly but merely just continued. They went silent with Lucci's uncomfortable impatience and Kaku's dainty hums.

"Maybe you could take the gondola around- It'll be fun, the city is beautiful and the people- well, maybe a bit bright for you." He spoke up again and looked Lucci in the eyes, but the agent just scowled. Had his attention been so easily twarted perhaps he'd be doing it and Kaku huffed. He was passing the bread away in the holders, while Lucci looked at the sealed smaller bag, and unwrapped the tie. Sweet potatoes, something he twitched his lips to- It was silly of Kaku to remember such useless things.

"I was thinking we'd make a sweet potato pie special tomorrow. Sweeten things up since you're so bored." He showed him the rest of the contents, filled with baking ingredients and Lucci looked at him questionable, which was accusingly to anyone else who didn't spend a lifetime with him (kaku might as well have).

Kaku narrowed his eyes, and shoving all the ingredients in one of the cabinets -they were surprise that neither of them organized personals with the lack of them at Cipher Pole. It showed- and crumbled the remaining brown bag. "I don't mean food of all things distracts you. I'm just saying it's something we can do."

"What if i think we should do something else." The words hung loosely off his tongue when he said them, a spark of uncertainty as he watched the ginger blink. It was a blunt move, where he preferred subtle, but Kaku hadn't exactly been subtle with his finger brushing and peppering him with side smiles and laughing eyes. Even then, Lucci was prepared for this to be simple kind messages because Kaku was straightforward affection and Lucci didn't actually care for words.

"...What would you have in mind." He might not notice, but there was a small hitch in his voice, that reminded Lucci of a terrible game of teasing a poor teen with smirks and close contact (ending as quickly as it started by Kalifa). Like what he was doing now, except he was placing his hands on both sides besides his hips on the counter, observing Kaku's reluctant expression, and frowned when he felt the younger man twitch.

His body looked ridged, his face concealing his emotions- Lucci pulled away with a disappointed feeling, before Kaku quickly slipped his arms around his shoulder, shaking his head. "No, no. I like this."

"Good." Lucci managed to tilt Kaku's head more to the left, and pressed his forehead against his. It was awkward and stuffy where they were standing, and Lucci was sure he wouldn't be calling the shots here and honestly he really didn't find it that bad. Kaku had closed his eyes, his breath in small hot puffs on his cheek, and was threading a hand in long black hair.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?..." Kaku's voice was unsure, but when he pulled back he eyes were tender. Lucci paused, before pressing himself closer and the tight hold was instead pressing their bodies together. Kaku just grinned, stirring slightly to create a slow friction.

"Stop." His voice sounded deeper, and kaku shivered and waited- he took 2 seconds to analysis kaku for any denying, and pressed their lips together. It barely felt like any different than the amateur grinding that was happening before, but it was moist, warm, and kaku's body was relaxing against him. Lucci pressed a hand to the back of his neck, and tilted the other so that the kiss deepened. Definitely wet now, and he growled at the flickers of the tip of kaku's tongue on his lips.

They pulled away, before Kaku's blush spread from his ears to his cheeks as he leaned in for deeper kiss. He wasn't tense anymore, his body hesitantly participating and each time Lucci would pull away he would eagerly chase back. Disgusting, there was already drool forming and their teeth were starting to budge against each other. On the other hand, Kaku used cherry chap stick, and was cupping Lucci's face with his hands and standing on his tiptoes (which still needed him to bend lower, he noted). Kaku pulled away, and this time pressed his palms against his shoulders, stopping him from swooping down again.

"I…" His voice was airy, something so foreign and his eyes were flashing with the rarer sight of haughtiness. "Would love to hear about these...other things you want to do."

He smirked, and ran a hand up behind Kaku's ear and gripped his hair, earning a gulp from the younger boy. Perhaps the mission now has one of their more...indulgent pastimes to enjoy.


End file.
